redfeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairfax
Jonah "Fairfax" Winford is a strange man. He seems friendly at one glance, angry at another, rampantly insane at the next. No one is quite sure who, or even what, he is. He wanders from township to township, never in one place for long, and all anyone really knows about him is that he's religious, he wears a long cloak, and he has a propensity for violence, if the wicked mace he keeps on his belt is any indication. He borrowed the name "Fairfax" as an alias, from an ancient translation of an old play. Appearance Fairfax wears dark clothing, usually blacks, reds, and violets. He has a look about him that indicates someone ready to travel at a moment's notice, thoguh he never seems to have any supplies on him. Tall, with an average build, Fairfax would be completely nondescript and average, if not for the sometimes savage intensity in his eyes, and the white streak running through his shock of brunette hair. Though he doesn't look young, neither does he look old. His face is cleanshaven, and would be handsome if not for the scars. Personality At first, Fairfax seems friendly. Innocuous. Anyone unlucky enough to have extensive contact with him, however, quickly learns that this, like everything else about him, is a facade. Fairfax changes personalities the way some people change shirts. One day he is as slick and manipulative as a master salesman, the next he might be silent and brooding; the next, he might be violently angry. It's difficult for anyone to predict how he might react. The only constant is this: any mention of his family, or his history, will send him into a rage. History Jonah was born to a prosperous family, but he never quite understood where that prosperity came from. He grew up learning of the Four Saints and their holy doctrines, and was most drawn to the tenets of the youngest of God's daughters, Saint Allacinne. His devotion to the Last Mercy was such that, as soon as he learned of the barest inklings of a dark secret in his family, he disowned his parents and set out on pilgrimage, so as to avoid corruption. During his travels, Jonah joined a local church as a volunteer, and learned a new perspective on the nature of the saints, and their doctrines. Thanks to this new perspective, when he was given the opportunity to join a mission on a far-reaching island, he took it, and was open to the revelations that he would find there. The village he set out to help was under the iron fist of a man claiming to have the power of the Fallen Pillar behind him. This warlord was assassinated by a woman claiming to be a ''true ''Sister of Molestrine, and it was from her that Jonah was finally converted to the Dragon-Bride's cause. It was after meeting this Sister that Jonah took on the alias "Fairfax." With this new name, Fairfax returned to civilization and founded the underground organization known as the Red Hand, which operates out of Allacinne's cult city. Only a scant handful of members of the Hand understand its true mission: the return of Saint Molestrine to her former glory. Affiliations Fairfax is connected to the following religious movements: *The Cult of Molestrine *The Red Hand *The Cult of Allacinne